


Ecbatana’s fire

by koryusai279



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Fanart, Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Guiscard & Silvermask are watching Ecbatana's fire





	

**Author's Note:**

> quick sketch is for today


End file.
